


Hammocks

by hamjishinset



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boyfriend Aomine, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Normal Life, One Shot, Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, lmao listen I love Aomine's lazy ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamjishinset/pseuds/hamjishinset
Summary: Setting up a couple hammocks is a lot easier said than done. Especially if Aomine Daiki and his lazy ass is involved.Aomine Daiki x Reader





	Hammocks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! I decided to give AO3 a shot as I've decided to give writing a shot again. This is something I posted on Quotev so to kick things off here I posted it here as well. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

_How hard can it be?_ That was the question you had asked yourself before this whole process had began-- little did you know you were in for a **day**. It was late spring going into summer and a couple days ago you had gone and decided to purchase two hammocks for your backyard. Why had you purchased the hammocks? Well to be honest, it had just been an impulse buy. After about half an hour of going at it alone you had called Aomine to come help you... though he hadn’t realized that he had headed over to help you set up the hammocks. You finally finally managed to get him to agree to helping you after promising him that he could come over and nap on the hammocks whenever he wanted; no questions ask and no denying him access to them. Picking up one of the parts that came packaged with the hammock, you looked at Aomine who seemed to be struggling with the hammock itself, holding one of the sides against a tree trunk.

“I think this is the next piece” You said, handing the piece to him.

The tan skinned teenager glanced towards the object that you gave to him and arched an eyebrow.

“Hah? I’m pretty sure we already used a piece like that” He responded.

You looked down to the metal part between his fingers before your eyes returned to his, the corners of your lips turning downwards into a small frown.

“Well, they didn’t put that piece in there for no reason.”

“We already used a piece like this, I’m telling you.”

You quirked your eyebrow slightly at that, causing him to look at you questioningly.

“What?”

“Did you even look at the instructions before getting rid of them?” You asked.

  
Aomine scoffed at that.

“Instructions are stupid” He muttered under his breath.

“So are you” You said incredulously, giving his shoulder a light punch as you shook your head at his comment-- though you were unable to hide the smile playing along your lips. “How are we supposed to put these things together?”

“Whatever, we’ll figure it out” Aomine muttered, waving your comment away dismissively.

You stared at him, unimpressed by his answer before turning back towards the package and picked it up once more, digging around in there for a while as you tried to figure out what to do and where all the pieces were meant to go.

 

* * *

 

“Finally” you huffed, as you dropped the now empty package from your hands, back to the ground.

After about an hour, the two of you had finally figured out where each piece went and the hammock was finally set up. You sighed in relief, glad that it was finally all set up– now setting up the next one would be all the more simple. You crouched down and picked up the next package, pulling it open before taking out the bigger components so the two of you could get started on the next one– but Aomine had another idea. You yelped in surprise as a muscular arm wound itself around your torso and pulled you back slightly, letting gravity do the rest of the job as you fell down into the hammock with him.

“Daiki!” You exclaimed, as you tried to pry his arms off of you so you could get up.

This only caused him to tighten his grip around your body more, making you glance towards him in annoyance.

“Come on, we have to set up the other one” You groaned quietly.

He shrugged, looking lazily towards you before his eyelids drooped closed.

“Daiki!” You tried again, struggling against the much larger male without much sucess.

“Oi, you’re being too loud” He muttered, opening an eye to glance towards you “We worked hard enough to put up this one, let’s just take a break.”

His eye closed once mote causing you to huff a sigh–- though you couldn’t stop the corner of your lips to twitch upwards slightly in a smile before giving up and nestling into his arms, closing your eyes as well as the two of you lay there silently within the hammock.


End file.
